


Before the Dawn

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabblesque, Enjoy!, M/M, The ot3 Vampire fic that nobody asked for, but Yusolil had to be written, i don't make the rules, it just did, really kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: Crimson eyes stared back, amusement flickering like freshly spilled blood in the moonlight. "They taste better with all that adrenaline running through their veins. It makes a bit of running worth it in the end."(Vampire AU, Yusolil, Yuta/Taeil/Hansol)





	

"What's the use in taunting your food?" Hansol muttered, distaste colouring his tone and lifting a pale hand to run it through too-long blond hair whilst watching as Yuta finally sprung upon the person that he'd been hunting with exaggerated finesse. "It's not like they can put up a real fight," he finished, turning to look towards his companion with expectant eyes. 

Crimson eyes stared back in amusement, flickering like freshly spilled blood in the moonlight. "They taste better with all that adrenaline running through their veins. It makes a bit of running worth it in the end." Taeil smirked, wiping a drop of excess blood from his lip with the tip of his tongue and allowing his lips to tilt up into a devilish smirk.

"I'll never understand the two of you," was Hansol's murmured reply and although he'd been talking to Taeil, they both knew that Yuta would have no difficulty hearing them from his perch 70 storeys below. 

"There'd be no fun in daily life if we were all able to predict each other’s movements after 1000 years. Don't you think we’d end up getting a little sick of one another?" Taeil's statement did make sense and Hansol found his eyes drifting back towards their third companion. 

Yuta had long since finished draining the spoils of his hunt and was now watching the two of them, likely wondering when they would deign to join him on the ground. There were only so many hours of darkness before the sun rose and they all needed to be fully sated by that time.

"We should go, The baby's waiting for us." Taeil spoke, disappearing from his place beside Hansol within seconds and reappearing on the ground next to Yuta in the next. 

"You know he hates it when you call him that..." Hansol muttered by way of response before he too descended, just in time to see Yuta hit Taeil in the shoulder with far more force than was strictly necessary. 

It was going to be a long night. 

•

Within the right circles, and by that, strictly meaning in the world that only exists after darkness has fallen, the three of them were very well know. Although such a think did not exist, It was possible that they could be considered 'royalty 'of their kind. 

Vampires. 

Most people believed that such creatures only existed within the world of make-believe and that was just the way the three of them, as well as others of their kind, would prefer that it stayed. It was much easier to feed and go about their nightly activities when the humans weren't constantly on their guard. They didn’t want to have to live in fear of humans who had learned to protect themselves with stakes or holy artefacts (the myth that they were harmed by garlic was just that, a myth as was the tale that they were unable to cross running water.)

Yuta, Hansol and Taeil were not related, although many people considered then to be 'brothers', it was nothing more than a title and they all had their own unique story as to how they stumbled upon this life. 

Taeil's family had been brutally murdered in front of him by a pack of werewolves and by the time the vampires had arrived to take them out, he had been the only one left. At the time he'd been given the decision whether he wanted to have his memory wiped or to be turned. He had chosen the latter but that was over a thousand years ago now and he could barely remember his years as a human save for grainy images and the impression of voices that he felt he should be able to recognise.

Hansol had been born into this life, a noble in his own right that had broken away from his family many moons ago and wandered as a nomad for a long time before he happened upon Taeil. The other boy, still new to this life hadn't taken kindly to company at first but has grown attached to the Hansol as he taught him how to survive without fear of discovery. They couldn't count the years that they'd wandered together, with no other company, but it didn't last. 

Yuta had no idea who’d turned him, just that he'd awoken in a darkened room, thirsty and alone. He was obviously the most recent addition to their small party and after they met her, they had known that their small trio was complete. The three of them fit each other so well and it was almost impossible to separate them for any extended amount of time. 

Like any friends, they did fight (and it had gotten a little out of hand on occasion) but they were a formidable group and no one would dare cross them if they valued the duration of their eternal lives. 

There was a reason that they were considered the top of the food chain and it wasn’t something that they were in a rush to discourage. 

•

"The sun will rise shortly, we need to make our way back." Yuta's quiet voice echoed in the empty street and his companions nodded their agreement.

"Can we not go back to the residence tonight? I'm sick of the adoring stares and hushed whispers. For once, I want to be able to just relax without having to worry that somebody is plotting something behind my back." Taeil's words settled heavily in the still air, and Hansol mulled them over silently in his head before nodding in assent. They could find somewhere else to hide out the daylight hours, even if just this once. 

Although they needn't walk, none of them felt the need to rush and so they traversed the desolate streets silently, hands interlinked and breathing almost non-existent. It was in these quiet moments that each of them were thankful for the bond that they had formed. Words were not necessary and they were able to take comfort just in each other’s presence. None of the three could imagine what it would have been like had they not crossed paths the way they had. Forever was a long time to be alone and it was a relief that they didn't have to be. 

"We'll need to make sure we return promptly the next night however, Lord Jaehyun will be returning from his trip and it’s imperative that we're there to greet him with news pertaining to the Pertonlini case." Hansol reminded, although none of them had really forgotten the upcoming event.

They were glad to be able to enjoy their freedom for just a little longer before they were thrown into a life of responsibility once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another rushed oneshot for y'all! Yusolil is so cute ;; I'd write more of them if I didn't have so many wips already but this ship deserves all the love.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt !


End file.
